F-A-L-L-E-N
by SlythindorRen
Summary: He always wondered if it hurt more to watch as the one you love suffered, or to be the cause of their suffering. For him, it was something that he could never understand, even as everything happened before his very eyes. (Continuation of G-O-N-E-R as a full one-shot series. Rated T for slightly sexual scenes and bc I'm paranoid)
1. Of Snow Covered Lakes

_**(HI GUYS, SLYTH HERE! Okay so, after asking a few of my dear reviewers on whether they would like to see a longer version of G-O-N-E-R composed as a series of oneshots based on the short events, here it is! It shouldn't take me long to post all chapters, probably around a week since I'll be posting two chapters a day. Hope everyone is having a good start to the New Year! Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S I shan't lie and say that I own Harry Potter because I must not tell lies, however I solemnly swear this may touch some feels)**_

* * *

" _Crucio!" She closed her eyes expecting pain, hearing the screaming, wondering where the pain was. She opened her mouth to retort that he was a very bad Dark Lord if she didn't feel any pain, but then she realized._

 _Harry._

" _STOP IT! LET HIM GO!" At her scream Harry abruptly stopped screaming, and she turned slightly, watching him fall limp on the ground. Merlin please someone help them, someone get them out of there. Like always, help never came. Harry's green eyes looked up at her, begging, pleading, and then a green light the color of their eyes washed over them both and she woke up with a scream._

Bolting up panting, she pressed her cold hands against the silk of her velvet green nightgown. Listening quietly, only silence greeted her and she was glad she had the forethought to put silencing charms on her curtains, she didn't want to wake her roommates up for the third time this week. Instead of the normal tears that rushed down her face after dreams like this, she only felt numb. It had only been 3 days, yet she had no more tears to spare. She was a Slytherin after all. She had lost everything else, but she would not lose her pride.

Grabbing her 10" dogwood wand, she silently cast the tempus charm, watching as the time danced across the air in front of her.

 _2:15 am_. Letting out a soft sigh, she slid out of bed slightly, grabbing her dressing robe and putting it over her nightgown. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, she needed to get out of the building before she had another mental breakdown. She didn't think that the castle could take it. Quietly sneaking out of the dorm into the common room, she winced slightly, knowing the alarms in Snape's room would go off the moment the common room door opened. Still, she would sit through the lecture in the morning. For now, she needed to go. Sneaking out of the common room was easy, as was making out of the castle. She let out a soft sigh of relief as the coldness of the dungeons disappeared as she made her way closer to the doors, her eyes lingering on the stairs that led up to the 7th floor, her body absently starting to go towards them before she forcefully corrected herself, practically running out of the school. The cold immediately stung her like sharp knives, and she shivered at the comparison to the curse that she had been forced to endure. She didn't realize it was snowing until a big fat snowflake slapped her in the face and she felt the cold wetness. She should have expected it, it was late February after all. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she slowed her pace, walking slowly.

The snow crunched underneath her bare feet.

14 year old Xanthe Potter stood on the Quidditch pitch, watching as her breath connected with the air, the breath dance between the two causing steam to rise. Her Slytherin scarf hung loosely around her neck, her auburn hair falling around her as she stared forward with misty eyes. She watched him quietly, her arms wrapping around her side, careful of her still bruised ribs, an injury she had sustained during Voldemort's rise. The person she was watching suddenly whipped around, his pale blonde hair glowing in the moonlight as they made eye contact. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, and then his mouth closed as he turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving her all alone on the Quidditch pitch. She let out a soft sigh, wishing he would just tell her how he felt, it couldn't get any worse than that, but she knew why he didn't want to. Hell, if she was in his position, she wouldn't do it either. She'd flee far away from the situation, distancing herself as far as possible. Which is of course why she was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor like H-Harry. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sank to the ground unaware of the tears streaming down her face until the taste of salt danced across her chapped lips when her tongue danced out to moisten them. She remained unaware of the two people watching her, Albus Dumbledore, the one she blamed for her brother's death, and Draco Malfoy, the boy that she was confused about and made her wish that for once in her life she would be normal. She didn't know how long she stayed out there, but eventually the sun began to rise and she stood up, wandering aimlessly back to the school. It was one thing to be caught out of the common room after hours, but to know that she had been out all night? That just wasn't something she could deal with right now.


	2. Blood, Magic, and Gryffindor traits

_**(Hey Guys, Slyth again! Like I said, I'm posting two chapters a day so I mind as well post them at the same time right? Here's the second chapter for today! Enjoy guys! Once again, I do not own Harry Potter! 1/6/17)**_

* * *

The 2nd task had taken place in February. Draco remembered filing to his seat as they sat in the middle of a clearing that was somewhere in the Forbidden forest. All around them were doors, and the task was for the champions to be taken through those doors to a different clearing where they would fight through a maze to get a cup that would reveal to them a secret for the third and final task. Everything was supposed to go fine, and before she went, Draco had given her a kiss for good luck. It had been a moment of impulse, his storm grey eyes mixing with her green ones. One moment they had been staring at each other, the next their lips were locked. Her lips had parted slightly in surprise, and he had drew back, turning and disappearing without a word. Now everything was messed up and it was all her fault. He hated everything that was going on, he hated her. No, he could never hate her. He hated the images that haunted him, the one that was burned into his mind. He had been in the front watching, a smirk on his face at the thought of a Slytherin winning the 2nd task, after all she was already ahead in the tournament having won the 1st task.

But she never appeared in the clearing even though they all watched her grab the cup through the video screen that had been linked to each champion. Her connection had disappeard completely the moment she had taken the cup, and from the mumbling that came from the judges that should not have happened. 3 minutes had passed before Granger and Weasley ran down the front, screaming to the Headmaster that Potter had been portkeyed out by Moody. No one heard her but him and his head of house, they were the only two close enough to hear it. Despite himself, Draco began to worry, not that he showed it. All around him people muttered as the other 3 champions arrived, but no sign of Xanthe. The cold danced around them, and Draco shivered as he felt something dark wash over him, but he brushed the feeling away, thinking he was imagining it. About a half hour passed before people began getting restless, and just as Dumbledore was about to leave, there was a flash of blue light. She was clutching the cup as if she would die if she let it go, and wrapped around her other arm was a limp Potter. Her face was covered with blood on one half, and the cheering quickly quieted down as she let out an anguished filled scream, her magic becoming tangible enough to be seen. His heart stopped in his chest at her scream, and before he knew it he was rising to his feet, Crabbe grabbing his left arm to keep him from sprinting to her the way he wanted to. It was a silver color, and there were gasps at the realization, but the gasps quickly became screams as her magic began lashing out. Dumbledore threw up a shield around her, but her magic was quickly breaking down the shield. Finally his willpower snapped, and Draco yanked his arm from Crabbe's grip, intending to go back to the castle so he didn't have to listen to her agonized screams that were slowly but surely breaking his heart- and without realizing it, Draco heaved himself over the side and rushed forward instead of going backwards towards the castle, dodging away from Snape's attempt to grab him. He steeled himself for the backlash that he would probably receive, especially because his parents were in the crowd but right now he didn't care, she needed him. Running through the shield, he brought his hands up as she whipped towards him, tears streaming from her killing curse eyes that were glowing brightly, and he slowly walked to her. He pried her fingers off the cup, removed her arm from her brother's limp body, and brought her close to him. He pressed her head against his chest, and the magic suddenly folded in like a deck of cards as she sobbed, her hands clutching his chest tightly. He slowly removed his wand from his pocket and pressed it lightly to her arm, muttering softly, watching with no emotion as the space flashed red and she went limp in his arms. Standing up he carried her bridal style to Snape who had already conjured a stretcher, and he laid her on it softly, watching as she was carried away.

He stood there for a few minutes, long after she had disappeared into the castle, long after people had started to disperse, and he was brought to reality by the harsh sound of his name issuing from familiar lips.

"Draco!" His eyes snapped to the side and made contact with his father, and he frowned faintly, noticing a thin cut across the man's cheek. Following Draco's line of sight, Lucius abruptly drew his wand and drew it across the cut, mumbling something and the cut healed silently.

"Father." His voice came out bland instead of the hero-worship that he normally graced his father with, and Lucius looked disappointed with him.

"You know everything is at stake, what are you doing with her?" Rather than answer him the way Lucius wanted him to, and instead for the first time in years, he back talked his father.

"Rather none of your business, isn't it?" His father looked as though he would Crucio him, and before he actually could, Draco nodded once and turned around walking away. He could feel his father's eyes burning into his back, but frankly, he couldn't give a damn right now.


	3. Sketches and a thousand knives

_**(Hey guys! As promised, here's another two chapters of F-A-L-L-E-N! For all my people on the East Coast who have gotten snow today, stay safe these roads are looking quite nasty! Oh and if you have the chance, review please! I want to know what you lot think!**_

 _ **P.S I do not own Harry Potter sadly**_

 _ **-Slyth)**_

Her 5th year of Hogwarts, she was caught staring at him in Defense. She was chewing on her sugar quill, examining him closely. Instead of doing her work, she was drawing his face, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she did it. Glancing up again, she squinted slightly, scrutinizing the way his hair framed his face when suddenly he looked up and looked back at her. He raised a pale blonde eyebrow and rather than flushing, she met his ice cold grey stare coolly.

"I'm sure you have actual work to do, rather than staring at a student, correct?" Umbitch's overly sweet high pitched voice grated on her nerves, and her hands closed around the sugar quill hard enough to break it. She ignored the pain as the quill pierced her hand, actually drawing relief from the familiar sight of blood as it began to trickle from her left hand. Her eyes focused on it for a moment, and she itched to reach into her bag and get her quill sharpener, but instead she forced her eyes back up to the board, not saying anything for a moment. Smirking as she could practically _feel_ Umbitch getting angrier, she finally decided to reply.

"Not particularly." She drawled slightly, casting one more look at him, holding his gaze fiercely until he looked down. Letting out a soft sigh, she balled up her piece of parchment and silently cast an incendio on it, watching as it slowly was devoured.

"Miss Potter! I forbid the use of magic in my class!" Glancing up at Umbitch she sighed, rolled her eyes, stuck her wand in her hollister, grabbed another sugar quill out of her bag, and went back to doodling his face. She tuned everything out for the rest of the period, not realizing class was letting out until Zabini tapped her back as he walked past. Looking up she nodded to him gratefully, and she grabbed her things, making a break for the door before Umbitch could make Xanthe pay for the mouthing off.

She had almost made it when the sweet sugary voice croaked her name.

"Miss Potter. I do believe you need to learn a lesson. Close the door and come back here." Xanthe froze and cursed under her breath, closing the door with a slam. She turned around, not realizing that the blonde person she had been drawing was outside the door.

"Yes?" Xanthe's voice was full of hate, and she did not even bother masking her plain irritation as she slung her bag over her shoulder, her wrist poised to flick at any moment. Her eyes flicked up and suddenly she froze as she saw Umbridge with her wand pointed directly at Xanthe's face.

"All year you have been spreading your malicious lies about You-Know-Who's return. Your brother's death was nothing but a tragic accident!" Xanthe's nostrils flared furiously, and before she knew it her wand was out and pointed at Umbridge as well.

"My brother's death was no accident! You're a bloody vile toe-rag! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING AND MY BROTHER OF DYING OF BY ANYTHING OTHER THAN VOLDEMORT YOU STUPID SLAG!" Xanthe's face was red enough to match the blood that was still trickling from her left hand, the hand she was currently clutching her wand in for all she was worth. Umbridge had a look of disbelief and finally a stormy finality.

"I had believed that there was hope for you Miss Potter, since we share the same noble house. But now I realize that I was wrong, and you need a healthy dose of pain to learn your lesson." Her wand trembled in her hand, and Xanthe's eyes narrowed slightly, her senses sharpening. She had been waiting for a fight all year, and she wished the evil-bitched toad would do something. "Crucio!" Having expected at least some form of retaliation, Xanthe had her shield charm up within moments. However, the sound of the unforgivable caused her to falter, and the curse bypassed her shield and struck her right in the chest.

Immediately dozens of knives stabbed her, and she let out a scream, thrashing around hard enough that her head struck the corner of a desk, her vision swimming as she continued to scream. The curse had nothing on Voldemort's, but _by Merlin and Morgana it HURT_. Almost instantly the door burst open, and the familiar voice washed over Xanthe like a soothing current.

"Stupefy." The voice was carefully controlled yet full of anger. Blonde hair came into her vision, and he looked at her quietly, almost as if he was going to help her-but then they both heard the sound of footsteps. She blinked, and he was gone, replaced by sweeping black robes that billowed behind the walker.

"Miss Potter?" Snape's voice got to her, and before she realized it she was struggling to stand up. His face was one of alarm as he swept towards her, she was on the far side of the room by the window, how she got there she didn't know-

"P'fessor" Her limbs were shaking like leaves being blown in a tornado, and when Snape was about 4 steps away from her she gave up the fight for consciousness and sank to the ground, welcoming the familiar darkness.


	4. Ties and Life Advice

__**(Hi again guys! Sorry this one is so short, but I just couldn't add anything more to it without making it seem redundant or having it run into the other one-shots! Anyway, thanks for reading this, enjoy!)**__

* * *

It was the middle of October when she ran into him again. It was during the day, and the castle had a heavy chill to it. Xanthe was on her way back to her dorm in the dungeons, however instead of taking the long way like she normally did, she opted to take the shortcut that she had found her third year when exploring with Harry. It was a tapestry at the end of the potions corridor, and one had to speak Parseltongue in order to get through it. It led directly to the hallway outside of the Slytherin common room. She walked down the hall near silently, not feeling the need to be completely silent, it wasn't like she was sneaking out after curfew. Coming up on the potions classroom, green eyes caught a glint of blonde hair, and she inwardly sighed. Of course she would have to see him after working so hard to avoid him during the year. It was hard yes, but not impossible.

* * *

They hadn't spoken to each other since the end of 4th year. He'd find himself about to call her name, to make her say something to him, anything, but then he'd realize he was a snake, not a lion, and he wouldn't say a word. Today was different though, he was leaning against the wall to the potions classroom, waiting for his godfather's last class of the day to be done so that he could talk to him. He smelt her before he saw her, the smell of pumpkin spice and vanilla wafting into his nose followed by her slightly heavy footsteps. She had a limp since last year's events, and while she could be silent if she wanted to, he noticed she never made an effort to hide the sound of her limp. She walked past him, glancing at him slightly and suddenly she stopped turning towards him. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes immediately, along with the bloodshot eyes as she spoke smoothly, in a tone slightly deeper than last year.

"Your tie is undone. Fix it." Turning away he listened to the sound of her mary janes as she walked away, staring after her with his mouth slightly open, his fingers deftly moving up to find his tie indeed undone.

"Thanks." He didn't know why he said it, after all she was already long gone. Fixing his tie, he turned around and swiftly took a step back as the door to the potions room swung open and a group of 2nd years filed out, most of them looking ill, while the few who were brave enough to stomach time with his Godfather chattered to each other about the lesson.

"Enter...Draco." Waiting until the last 2nd year filed out, Draco stepped into the potions room and was immediately blasted with the cold. It was colder in here than it was in the hallways, and Draco suspected Snape secretly had something to do with that.

"Sev, I'm in need of advice." Without a moment's pause, his Godfather responded.

"Why you like a Potter, I have no clue. However stop this silly fantasizing and go after her if she is what you want. She is the only decent Potter I have had the mispleasure of knowing...If this girl is the one you want, then don't waste your chance." With a pale face Draco stared at him, his bag dropping to the ground. His lips were parted with surprise, and he choked slightly on his spit, clearing his throat while trying to maintain his dignity.

"Thank you for the...life advice Severus...But I came to ask about how to transfigure inanimate objects to animate objects in an easier way." For years to come, Draco would swear he saw his Godfather go red as the man coughed delicately into his fist and nodded, his expression never changing.

"Yes, of course."


	5. Pools of blood

_**('Lo y'all. Ren here, Slyth is currently bedridden with a nasty flu bug, so for the next couple days I'll be posting the chapters. I was going to hold the chapters hostage until at least one person reviewed but then Slyth told me it was for her enjoyment and you guys reading it was just a plus and blah blah blah, so anyway without further a do, here is the 5th chapter! -Ren)**_

* * *

6th year she found herself curled up into a ball on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She had been walking from dinner to visit Myrtle, whom she visited once a week. She had been followed by someone, she reckoned it was a Gryffindor by the color of his tie, though she didn't recognize the member of her brother's old house. He had stared at her quietly, his eyes red as though he had either been crying or sleeping poorly.

"You killed Harry didn't you?" When the words came from his mouth, Xanthe could do nothing but stare at him with utter disbelief. Then, without thinking, her mouth had opened. Remus, her godfather, had always told her that her mouth was going to get her in trouble one day, and it seemed that today was that day.

"What are you daft?" A sneer crossed her face, her emerald eyes darkening to the point where they looked black. "Why would I kill my own brother? He was my best friend!" The boy had stared at her for a moment longer, allowing her to study him. He had brown eyes and brown hair, yet besides that he looked plain. He was familiar to her though, the mousey look triggering something about a camera in her mind.

"They always said you were jealous of him. But why would you do that? I couldn't imagine killing my own brother.."He had went quiet for a moment, and Xanthe's hand had started creeping toward her left pocket. She had left her holster behind because she never wore it to dinner, and she had forgotten to go down to the dungeons to retrieve it. "Slytherins must truly be evil, I could never kill Dennis." He looked up again and the look of determination most Gryffindor's had before they did something truly idiotic crossed his face, and suddenly his wand shot up. Everything else happened in a blur. Her hand dove for her wand but it was too late, he was too close, and she watched in morbid fascination as gashes opened up across her chest, and suddenly she sank to the ground. The boy had looked at her with wide eyes, specks of blood decorating his white button up. He had turned and fled without a moment's thought, and Xanthe was left alone for around a minute, when Myrtle came out of the wall.

Myrtle, her one true friend even though she was a ghost, had gone shrieking throughout the castle to find help. She was going to be too late though, already her breath was slowing as she clutched her shirt, her body straightening out. Blood flowed out of the cuts like a river, and after a moment she heard the sound of pounding feet. The bathroom door slammed open and a person dropped to their knees in her pool of blood, scooping her into their arms. They cast a charm over her to slow the rate the blood was flowing out of her, but it had no effect.

"Xanthe, Xanthe can you hear me? What was the spell cast on you?" Her glazed over emerald eyes came in contact with stormy grey ones, and her hand reached up slowly and touched his cheek. She tapped it a few times with her calloused fingers, knowing he would understand what she was trying to convey. Back in 1st year, she had been too sick to go to the hospital wing, and Professor Snape was busy. All the upper years were in classes, and the first years didn't know what to do, and she couldn't tell them what was wrong because she couldn't talk, so he made up a secret language of taps that only they knew.

 _S-E-C-T-U-M-S-E-M-P-R-A_

His face paled and he abruptly changed directions, and from the sudden drop in temperature she knew they were heading towards the dungeons.

"Draco.."Her voice trailed off slightly and her hand fell limp, dropping from his face. She believed she heard him say something about holding on, but she didn't think he did. A random thought crossed her mind as she slowly began drifting away towards a bright light, why did she always face near death experiences at Hogwarts?


	6. Broken trust and mudbloods

_**(Sup again, here's the next chapter. I can't ask Slyth if I can make it longer because she's sleeping, and she hates when change her stories, always complaining about our different writing styles smh. Anyway, if she asks I said nothing about this! NOTHING! *SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A MINI RANT* Oh and to the lovely reviewer who 'flamed' this story, how does a name scream Mary Sue? Second, you don't have the whole scene only a portion of it so who's to say she did get off scott free? Third, reread and you'll figure out who saved her because it wasn't Snape, and 4, Remus is her godfather because Sirius is Harry's godfather and it's my sister's story and she can make Dumbledore Xanthe's godfather if she wanted to ;] Thanks for the review!)**_

He stood across from her, fire burning around them. Her wand was aimed at his chest, his at the ground. He knew how it looked, he had been the only one with his wand raised when she had stepped onto the Astronomy tower, getting there soon enough to see the fading green life and Dumbledore falling backwards. Her lips had opened in a wordless scream and she had rushed forward, reaching out to grab the end of his famous purple star robes, but Draco had stopped her. A couple of the other death eaters had distracted her as they had fled, but she had obviously beaten the rookies because here they were now, near the treeline of the forbidden forest. Her green eyes glew eerily, her voice choked with tears and he grimaced, his hands shaking.

"Dammit Draco, raise your wand and fight me you coward!" Her voice lashed through the air like a whip, and he physically flinched. Slowly he raised his wand, his eyes staring into her tear filled ones.

"Xanthe-"

"Don't. Expulso!" He dove out of the way of her curse, casting a shield charm as her spells battered them down, slowly causing cracks to appear in his shield. He threw a half hearted curse at her, and she batted it away like it was child's play.

"If you would just listen-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! SECTUMSEMPRA!" He hurriedly cast two shields in quick succession, the curse slamming into the shields and causing them both to crumble from the impact. Casting an Aguamenti along with an Incendio, he used the steam as a chance to escape. Taking one last glance at her, he couldn't help but be drawn to when everything was simple and all they had to worry about was seeing who would last long enough to not give into the temptation of the broom cupboards, but they always ended up there. It would always end in her softly whispering his name over and over again like a prayer, and both of them ignoring each other for a few days, him because of his messy hair that no amount of gel would fix after a session with her, and her because of the want for more but the guilt of getting pleasure from her dead brother's old enemy, even though he was her best friend.

"Draco, why is there blood on your cheek?" He raised his hand and touched a thin line of blood that dribbled from a small section of his cheek, and he smiled grimly, when all he wanted to do was turn around and go back to her, beg her forgiveness. She had changed him so much, he needed her-but she didn't need him anymore. Not after what he had did to her long before what he had done just now.

"The mudblood must have got in a lucky shot." He said the term casually as if it wasn't breaking him inside to describe her like that, and after watching him closely his Aunt Bella nodded.

"Come along dear, the Dark Lord will be most pleased with you."


	7. Tricks and kisses

_**(Hi guys, Slyth here! This flu is kicking my behind, ugh I'm lowkey drowning in my own sickness. Anyway, to the Guest Reviewer, I'm sorry about my sister's harsh reply, and I'll answer you questions more kindly than my sister did at the bottom of the chapter so my lovely readers can read! Enjoy!)**_

Draco let out a sigh of relief as he stepped outside, savouring the feeling of the sun beaming down on him, spreading its warmth across his body. OWLS were finally over, he could breathe again. Opening the eyes he didn't even realize he closed, he began to head to the Quidditch pitch when he caught the familiar sight of auburn hair pulled up into a high ponytail that spilled down to bare shoulders. Letting out a small smirk, he waltzed over to her, and hearing him come closer, she turned around. Her serene expression dropped when he came close to her, a suspicious one over taking it.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Xanthe stood with her back to the lake, her arms folded over her chest as she glared at the blonde boy in front of her. He twirled his wand boredly, smiling seductively at her as he slowly moved towards her.

"Xanthe, you wound me. Why would I do anything to you?" She took a step back, apparently still not trusting him and suddenly his wand flashed up.

"Flipendo!" He laughed softly as the under-powered cursed hit her and sent her flying back into the lake. She didn't surface for a moment, and just as the smile left his face she surfaced, her hair looking black as it stuck to her face. He took a step back and prepared to run as she glared at him, and he looked at the ground hoping he would see her wand. He didn't. Just as he decided to run, her voice lept from the lake.

"Damn you Draco! Accio!" The spell hit him in his stomach and roughly dragged him into the lake along with her. The cold water washed over him and he pushed upwards, gasping for air. He looked like a wet cat as the gel was pulled from his hair, causing his hair to lie flat on his head. His clothes were thoroughly soaked through and he growled.

"My hair!" He was prepared to hex her when the sound of her laughter stopped him. She hadn't laughed since 4th year, and it was now the end of 5th year. The sound brought a soft smile to his face, and he moved over to her, whispering in her ear. "You think it's funny?" He suddenly lifted her up, and he frowned, having forgot how light she was.

"Dracooo! PUT ME DOWN!" He smirked slightly, his hands slipping under her shirt and playing slightly with her skin.

"As you wish." He murmured slightly, suddenly diving under the water and taking her with him. She pounded on his chest a couple times, and kicked him in his face to push herself up when he finally let go. He winced and grabbed her leg, tugging her back down. She glared at him and moved her hand back as if to hit him, but he grabbed both of her hands and tugged her towards him.

When they surfaced their lips were interlocked, both of their eyes closed as they lost themselves to the bliss. Xanthe pulled back after a moment, her face flushed and her eyes slightly glazed over. He watched her with a self satisfied smirk, allowing her to drag him back onto land and to the castle, not worrying about the looks that they were being thrown by the other Hogwarts students.

"You look like a harlot you know." He didn't have to see her facial expression to know he would probably be paying for that comment some day.

"And you look like a little girl. Everyone can't be pleased with their appearance." He frowned, suddenly feeling affronted.

"I do not look like a little girl!" Yanking his hand away from her he turned away and stormed off in a different direction, ignoring her as she called after him exasperatedly

"You're such a baby!" He turned around to retort something but instead threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes as Filch came around the corner, and he walked away from the scene calmly, unaware of the Headmaster and his head of house watching the whole exchange.

"They are good for each other, aren't they Severus?" The potions master grunted slightly, not bothering to respond.

 _ **(To Guest Reviewer: In my mind Xanthe is not a Mary Sue name, it's unique and not anything common which is perhaps why it seems Mary Sue-ish to you, but there is a method to my madness, particularly because her name is actually a bit of symbolism. Xanthe ((Zan-tha or Zan-thee, however you like)) means the Golden One in Greek, and as she becomes the lone chosen one in this story, that's the reason for her name. Second, Xanthe does not get off scott free. If I were to write a full length story on this, she would have been in detention with Snape for a month as well as had her prefect badge confiscated for a short amount of time, because it is to my belief that Severus Snape is tougher on Slytherins than anyone knows ((and i can make it this way because it's my little world)). And when you commented about no one in their right mind, she isnt in her right mind. Her brother just died and she's struggling to cope. Onto your 3rd concern, as my sister said so rudely, reread the chapter, particularly the part about a blonde-haired ferret not leaving when he was supposed to and waiting outside the door. Not only that, but there are portraits so if the blonde haired ferret thought something was amiss, he could have had one of them go get Professor Snape while he took care of Umbridge, and Xanthe was not saved from the curse, she experienced it before anyone came in. Lastly, Remus is her godfather because I felt like making him her Godfather. Hopefully this cleared up any confusion!)**_


	8. Broom Cupboards

**_(Hi again guys, sick Slyth in here again! Here's the 2nd post for today, I might skip a day because I have to pull-through and go to school tomorrow and I have to make up a lot of work. Hope you guys enjoy! WARNING, SEXUAL SITUATION. SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ)_**

"Draco? You in here?" Xanthe knocked on the door twice, and waited for a good 30 seconds. Upon hearing a muffled yes, she pushed the door open and walked into his dorm, closing the door behind her. "I have a question about the po-" Her voice suddenly died in her throat as she stared at him, her mouth becoming quite dry. Draco was leaning against his dresser, having nothing on but a pair of silk pajama bottoms. His normally neat blonde hair was all over the place as if he had just woke up, and Xanthe found her eyes lingering on his chest longer than polite. She wrenched them away, only for them to go back again. Damn her hormones...but she had to agree with them, he had a nice body. He was toned from 4 years of Quidditch, and even though he didn't have abs he still looked delicious to her. He smirked slightly, and she shivered as he spoke.

"I get that I'm sexy, but it's rude to stare, Xanthe Lily Potter." She felt the blush rise from her neck to her cheeks as she stuttered slightly-and finally he took pity on her, stepping closer to her. "What was your question?" He leaned forward so that they were a hair's width apart, and she didn't answer him, her lips parting slightly. He took that as invitation to lean forward and capture her lips with his own. He turned her around and they stumbled backwards, bumping into the dresser. He lifted her up and sat her down on it as they kissed feverishly, her fingers running through his hair. Eventually they started to slow down, and tan legs wrapped around a bare chest, equally tan arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Her hands ended up fisted in his platinum blonde hair, his arms pressing down on the cherry wood dresser in order to keep himself up. Without a pause he lifted his arm up and grabbed his wand from the place on his dresser, aiming it to the door and casting a non-verbal security charm. They kissed languidly, both sets of eyes closed. His hands began to wander, starting to slip under her black t-shirt when suddenly the security alarm went off. Cursing, they sprung apart as if they had been burned. Xanthe jumped off the desk, tugging her shorts down and pulling her hair back into a ponytail, not knowing how it had came out on the first place.. Shoving him into the bathroom, she closed the door and cast a quick concealment charm, knowing her lips were probably bruised, and threw herself on his bed as the door to the room swung open and Blaise walked in.

"Potter, why're you in here?" He looked at her weirdly, and she let out a soft sigh getting up and walking to him.

"I was waiting for Draco, he takes forever in the bathroom you know?" Rolling his eyes, he nodded slightly. She walked past him and turned slightly, casting a Confundus charm at his back, making him think that he hadn't really saw her. She knew if word got back to Snape about this she would be dead, not because of anything he would do, but because of what Remus, her sole guardian now, would do. She carefully descended down the steps, and looking around to make sure no one was there, went to her room. She had a room all to herself since she was the sixth year prefect. Letting out a soft sigh, she flopped down on the bed closing her eyes. She remained that way for a bit, only moving when her door opened silently. She cursed having forgotten to lock the door, and unable to see because she hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. Reaching for her wand, she let out a soft yelp as lips suddenly smashed against hers and familiar hands cupped her face.

"Draco?" She pulled away from the bruising kiss, looking slightly confused. His irritated sarcastic voice came back to her a moment later.

"No, it's your other boyfriend."

"George I can't believe you came back to see me!" She teased and laughed as Draco suddenly froze in place. She could practically feel the ice in his glare, and she slipped out of his grasp and rolled off the four poster bed, making a run for the door and knocking her silk green sheets off the bed as she did so. His arms snagged around her waist and swung her back around, tossing her onto the bed. She laughed as he pinned her arms back and leaned over her growling.

"Oh you're going to bloody pay for that."

"Oh am I, ? Show me how." She ran her fingers lightly across his collarbone, watching his grey eyes darken and she smirked, and just as he began to lean down a knock shook her door.

"Xanthe! You better be dressed because I'm coming in!" Draco swore under his breath and trapped her with a look.

"Don't think this is over" She chuckled softly and sat up, fixing her clothes but not bothering with her face, and the door swung open. A 5'4 girl with blonde hair swept in the room, her ice blue eyes immediately coming to a stop on the disheveled girl sitting Indian style in the middle of the huge 4 poster bed. The eyes widened and then she suddenly closed the door with a quiet snap and crossed the room in 3 strides.

"Spill you bloody slag." After about a half hour talk, 3 butterbeers and a cauldron cake (that Daphne stole and ate most of), Daphne still couldn't seem to believe it.

"So you're buggering Malfoy?"

"Daphne! Such language is unfitting of a upstanding pureblood!" Xanthe's voice took on a stuffy air, and Daphne took her wand out threateningly. "Ok, okay I surrender. No I'm not buggering Draco...just participating in extracurricular activities. His _is_ my potions tutor you know." At her sly wink Daphne turned bright red and Xanthe busted out laughing.

They hung out until dinner time, when Daphne left Xanthe, quoting something about having a dinner date with Blaise. Xanthe helped her get ready and wished her luck, and as she left the common room to get dinner herself, a firm hand wrapped around her tan arm and yanked her into a broom cupboard. She struggled instantly, turning around and aiming a kick at her attacker's balls but he grabbed her leg and tugged her close, his hot breath on hers. He tugged on the little light that hung above them, and she immediately calmed down noticing the attacker's face.

"Draco, I was about to kill you, you bloody arse!" He smirked teasingly at her and leaned in close, licking her ear slightly.

"I told you this wasn't over."

And it wasn't.


	9. Of Duels and hurt prides

_**(Hi guys, Slyth here. Sorry for missing a day yesterday, I'm still not feeling very well. Here's the daily two chapters, hope you guys enjoy it ;] P.S, I do not own Harry Potter. And I know Draco may seem out of character, but, excuse my language, he's a bit of an arse in canon, and even though he is still snobby and pompus here, I softened up the arse side just a tad)**_

"You're so going to lose. You could always back out now you know." Draco teased her lightly, but to the rest of the common room he sounded serious. Xanthe's face was void of all emotions, and she rolled her eyes.

"If you're scared of getting trounced by a girl Malfoy, that's all you have to say." His grey eyes suddenly narrowed, and that's when Xanthe knew the duel had changed from playful to serious.

"Contestants, bow and take your three steps." Snape's voice echoed through the common room, and Xanthe climbed onto the dueling platform. Stepping forward, she shook Draco's hand briefly and turned around taking her three steps. She listened and the moment his feet stopped she whipped around,the two cast spells colliding with a loud bang. He cast another spell and Xanthe threw herself out of the way, hitting the ground rolling. She came back up, a string of hexes and curses leaving her wand the moment she was able to get her hand free, and a strong blue shield came up to block them. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and cast a flaming whip curse, watching with interest as she blocked with a water whip. He had never seen a spell like that before. Shaking away the thought, he moved swiftly as two spells landed where he had just been. To the audience, it looked as if the two were engaged in a deadly dance. Xanthe's eyes glew softly from exhilaration, and her auburn hair billowed behind her and loosened from the ponytail she had tied it in. Draco's hair was in a similar state of disarray, and his eyes were narrowed in determination. He cast a variety of spells at her, smirking when she was forced on defense. A cutting curse slipped past her shield and cut her arm, and he expected her to stop there. His wand began to lower, and thus he was not prepared when she cast two spells in quick succession on the floor.

"Aguamenti! Glisseo!" The water and freeze spells slammed into the platform, soaking it and turning the water to ice. An impedimenta slammed into him, sending him sliding back and as he brought his wand back up an expelliarmus slammed into him. He hit the ground, gasping as he wand was torn from his hand. Cheers broke out from the first years as Xanthe one, and he sat up, watching her smile at them. She cancelled the charms on the platform and walked over to him, pulling him to his feet and handing him his wand back.

"Good job Draco." She was sincere, but Draco gave her a glare and turned around, storming out of the common room with his head held high. "Draco-" He didn't hear the rest of her sentence as the wall slid shut behind him, and he walked through the corridors in silence.

She found him by the lake. He knew she was coming because she was purposely stepping on leaves to crunch them, he knew she loved the sound of it. She didn't say a word, just sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was tempted to shrug her off, but he didn't knowing that would be seen as childish. After about an hour, his sore pride had lessened to a slight stinging, and he muttered in a snobby voice

"My father will hear about this." He felt her silent laughter bubbling up and he sighed as she starting laughing aloud. When she stopped he muttered a soft apology, one of which she batted away without a moment's thought.

"You have a big head and I popped it, it's okay to be mad at me. We both know I would trounce you in a real duel anyway."

"You would not!"

"Would to!" He glared at her and shrugged her head off of his shoulder, swatting her hand as she plucked his forehead. He gave her a sharp glare and pouted, causing her to pat his hair softly. He silently drew comfort from the gesture, she was the only person he could be goofy and a kid around, around everyone else he had to be this pompous arse, and he was one, but still. It was nice to be able to act his age every now and then.

"Xanthe?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Dray."


	10. Lost memories and broken hearts

**_(Slyth here, warning this was a bit of a heartbreaker. It like hurt me to write this lol. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do, -passes out tissues to whoever needs them-. I've been so eager to post this, but I promised myself I would go in order. Anyway, I have to go, mom is calling me to take my medicine. There's a special place in hell for medicine)_**

The letter that had been constantly haunting him the past few days lay crumpled up by the floor. He could faintly read the words, even though he had memorized them well enough to know exactly what they said.

 _Dear Draconis,_

 _Our lord is growing very displeased with your behavior as of late, and for such a reason it has been decided that he does not trust you, and in order to prove your loyalty you need to stop your association with the Potter girl at once. Forget about her and redeem yourself my son. She is marked for death, I would hate for you to die with her as a traitor. Separate yourself now and be spared the pain of her death, or stay with her and you will watch as she suffers before our lord proves his mercy by killing her. You have one week to say your goodbyes. By this time Friday, I want her out of your life, do you understand me? Our lord's displeasure will be nothing compared to mine shall you disobey these orders, but do not think I will not act accordingly. Choose between this girl or the Malfoy family._

 _Love,_

 _Father (Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy)_

It was Thursday night.

He stared in the mirror, bags under his storm grey eyes that now looked almost black. His normally immaculate hair was disheveled, and he was slumped against the mirror, staring back at himself. How could his father make him do this? He had told his father how he felt about her in a moment of misguided thought, but his father had _sympathized with him._ He had _told him_ that he believed that the Dark Lord could be persuaded to spare Xanthe since his main foe, Harry Potter, had died by his hand nearly 2 years ago. For his father to ask this of him along with the other task-it was too much. _At least he didn't ask him to hand deliver her to the Dark Lord_ , he thought grimly. The thought planted itself in his head, and the stress proved to be too much. His body heaved as he suddenly turned to the side, the contents of his small lunch up-heaving itself from his stomach. Hot tears streamed from his face and he sank to his knees, clutching his hair. He couldn't do it, he _**wouldn't**_ do it-

"Draco?" The soft voice came from outside his bathroom door, and before he could say anything the door swung open, his girlfriend walked through the door, staring at him with her emerald eyes. Her auburn hair spilled over her shoulders, and he couldn't get the image of her on the ground with her hair spread around like a halo out of his head. Wouldn't it be better for her to die peacefully, rather than be tortured as she surely would be if he were to fail in his task, as well as disobey his Lord's orders? No matter how much he didn't want to serve him, Draco had no choice in the matter. Dumbledore could only save him, not his mother, and he would not subject her to that fate. He couldn't do it, he had to make a choice between the girl that he was steadily falling in love with, or the one who had carried him for 9 months, the one that had silently held him at night after one of his father's many beatings. The Malfoy family motto " _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ " suddenly ran through his head, and immediately he knew what he had to do.

"Draco. What's wrong?" He couldn't say anything as she knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, smoothing his hair back. He was going to miss her, miss waking up to her on some weekends where he knew he wouldn't be caught because Severus was away doing errands for the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. He would miss the way she would argue with him when he did something stupid, ignoring him until he finally apologized. Most of all he would miss her compassion, the way she would always know that something was bothering him, even if he didn't say. He almost didn't do it, but he couldn't let her get hurt because of him, despite knowing that this would hurt her even more when she realized what he had done. Hopefully she would never know. Suddenly taking a deep breath of the cool air, he steeled his resolve, staring at her silently. He memorized the look of concern on her face, knowing he would most likely never see it again after what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry." He raised his wand and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Draco what are you doing? Draco what the _bloody hell are you doing?!_? Draco!" His hand shook slightly when he realized she didn't even have her wand on her. Xanthe didn't go _anywhere_ without her wand, and he felt the guilt of his betrayal stab through him. She trusted him, and he was now breaking that trust. But now wasn't the time to worry about it. He swallowed softly as she began to scramble backwards towards the door, but he wouldn't let her. Grabbing her by her arm he yanked her forward and kissed her roughly, relishing the feelings that rose in him yet knowing that he would never feel it again, and when he let her go he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Fear reflected from them, and it was at that moment he began to truly hate himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again hoarsely, and his wand hand began to dip but then he remembered the image of her broken body with the blood red hair spread around her like a halo and his resolve stopped wavering as he raised his wand and spoke the spell.

As the first syllable danced from his tongue, her face took on a look of horror, her plump and naturally red lips forming the word _No_ , but by then it was too late. The white light jumped from his wand and swallowed her whole, and she blinked slightly, her eyes glazing over. He stunned her and picked her up, carrying from his room down the steps of the common room.

"Draco what did you _do_ to her!" Xanthe's best friend, Daphne Greengrass suddenly rose to her feet, storming over to him. He wordlessly handed Xanthe to her, watching as she levitated the girl. Her hair fell straight down like an auburn waterfall, and Daphne gave him an evil glare. "If she's hurt it's your bollocks Malfoy." He didn't say a word like he normally would have, instead he turned on his heels, walking back up the flight of steps to his dorm quietly, the soft sound of the spell following him as he walked, and as he entered his room, he could still hear himself saying it.

"Obliviate."

* * *

Xanthe woke up confused. Her head pounded as if a horde of Hippogriffs had ran her over, and she exhaled slightly, wincing as it sent a stab of pain through her skull.

"Xanthe! Thank Merlin you're awake, I was just about to send for Professor Snape-" Holding up her hand to stop her best friend in her tracks, Xanthe slowly brought up her left hand, her wand hand, and began to massage her temple. Just why would Daphne send for Professor Snape? What had happened?

"Daphne, not so loud...what happened?"

"You don't remember what your idiot boyfriend did to you?" Daphne's blue eyes darkened slightly, and she rose and made toward the door. Her feet slammed to a stop, her hand outstretched to the door, shock reflecting on her face as Xanthe softly asked,

"What boyfriend? George and I broke up ages ago." Slowly the girl turned towards him, her normally olive skin looking ashen. She said nothing for a moment, blue eyes staring into green, and Daphne slowly crossed the room, grabbing Xanthe's hand.

"Draco. Xanthe what happened?" Shock flitted across Xanthe's face and she yanked her hand back as if she had been burned.

"What are you talking about Daphne? I have never dated Draco Malfoy! I don't even like him!" Her headache began to pound even worse and her heart began to ache, as if she had lost something very dear to her and she would never be able to get it back. "Daphne stop looking at me like that, stop it, stop it!" Xanthe rose from the bed, moving away from Daphne towards a corner. Her eyes were wide and panicked like an animals, her hands clutching at her hair as memories began to bang against a barrier that hid them from her. They did not want to be hidden, they wanted her to know. The harder the memories fought to rise, the worse her headache became. Her breathing quickened as anxiety began to take over, something she had not suffered from since 5th year.

"Xanthe calm down, Xanthe!" Daphne lunged towards the girl as she began to sank toward the ground, both of them holding onto each other for dear life. "It's okay, you're fine, you're right I was mistaken please it's going to be okay-" The Slytherin Ice queen murmured softly, carding her hand through the hair of the only person who would truly understand her besides her sister.

"Daphne I'm tired." The Girl-Who-Lived-But-Watched-Her-Twin-Die spoke softly, lest she aggravated the raging monster of a headache that she had.

"Then sleep." Xanthe closed her eyes before Daphne had even spoke, but her last waking thought was of a boy with grey eyes and blonde hair, sitting in the shattered remains of a broken mirror. Blood streamed down his knuckles and his long unkempt blonde hair fell into his beautiful stormy eyes as he cried.


	11. Sacrifices, Beautiful Sacrifices

_**(HI GUYS, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, the last update will be on Wednesday or Thursday! Life has been hectic...Anyway this chapter is for Alan Rickman and Katie Petty, both angels who were lost on the same day, a year apart, and too soon /*)**_

* * *

The hot June air was stifling. She leaned against the stone wall, gasping softly with her hand pressed against her right arm which was gushing blood, having been hit with a cutting curse. All around her lay scattered bodies and she kept her eyes forward, shaking her head as a healer approached her.

"There are people who need your help more than me." The healer watched her quietly then nodded, turning and quickly walking to a person who was brought in on a stretcher. The hall stank of death to her. Of course there were spells in place to keep the air smelling fresh, but she could smell the scent. She could see the green lights snuffing out each and every life in the room. She could hear the stones falling that killed Fred, she could still hear George's wails even though he had been sedated and carried out of the room. Inhaling softly, she ran a shaking hand through her hand, her Slytherin tie splattered with blood and burnt, but she wore it proudly. Across the room she saw a glint of Slytherin Green and let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw the blonde tresses belonging to the wearer of the tie. Her best friend Daphne was alright. She began moving towards Daphne when a soft and slippery voice slithered into the hall, hissing softly.

"Give me Xanthe Potter. We have lost magical blood on both sides, and I had not wished for the blood of children to be spilled. Give me Xanthe Potter and I will spare the rest of you. You have one hour to tend to your wounded and your dead, and if I do not have Xanthe Potter by the end of the hour you all will be joining them." The voice receded slightly, and before anyone could stop her she was already to the door, slipping out of the hall. She was almost to the doors that would lead her out to her death when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Xanthe what're you doing?" Neville's voice came from further down the hall, and Xanthe would have ignored him and kept walking had a small pale, scratched hand with broken fingers not wrapped around her wrist.

"Let me go Luna." Her voice was emotionless as she turned to look at her friend, her eyes going over the blonde locks that were dirty with blood and dust. "Episkey." Putting the wand to Luna's broken fingers she healed each one of them, being sure to be gentle.

"Thank you Xanthe. Say hello to Harry and Sirius for me." The girl gave her a sad smile and turned around, disappearing down the hall to stop Neville before he could get close enough to Xanthe to stop her.

"The snake Luna! If you see it, kill it!" She received no answer, nor did she wait for one. Turning on her heel she walked out of the doors of Hogwarts, never looking back.

After walking for a few minutes, she stopped on the edge of the forbidden forest, suddenly losing her nerve. This went against everything she stood for. As a Slytherin, she had a healthy sense of self-preservation, she couldn't let herself die for all these other people, people who hated her, who called her a liar, who said she killed her own brother. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't do it. And so she began to turn on her heel to walk away, absently twisting her ring that was given to her by Dumbledore 3 times, a nervous habit she had acquired after years of living with the Dursley's.

"You aren't alone you know." She whipped around, her blood turning cold as she stood in her spot, gaping at the figure who appeared before her. Her eyes began to water slightly before they cleared, and she stared at her twin brother, her parents, Sirius, and Remus with a emotionless face. She nodded slightly, swallowing.

"You'll stay with me, yeah?" Her mother stepped forward, her ghostly hand reaching out to caress her youngest child's face. Mirror green eyes stared into each other, and she nodded once, her soft voice bringing back memories of lullabies.

"Until the very end sweetheart." Turning towards Remus, Xanthe stepped forward, wishing she could wrap her arms around her godfather, the one that held her whenever she cried (which was rarely) and helped her through her first break up.

"I'll take care of Teddy. Turn him right rotten." He smiled at her, and that was the last time any of them talked as she walked silently towards her death.

He was waiting for her. The moment she arrived a death eater was behind her, his/her wand shoved into Xanthe's back as she was pushed forwards towards the Dark Lord. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hagrid thrashing around, along with a shock of pale blonde hair. The owner had stormy grey eyes, and he stared at her with a haunted look. She gave him the nastiest glare she managed, and turned to face the Dark Lord.

"Drop your wand." His silky voice danced across the expanse, and she stared at him in an act of defiance. Closing her eyes as she felt her mother's voice telling her to do as he said in her ear, she listened and dropped her wand onto the canopy of the forest floor. Raising her left hand, she clutched a pendant that she always wore, yet didn't remember getting it. However despite that fact, it was extremely important to her.

"Xanthe Potter. The last of the Twins-Who-Lived, has come to die." (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 2). She stared at him and inhaled softly, and suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore as her right hand began a slow descent towards her pocket. She began the silent chant under her breath, a soft blue glow appearing around her hands. She watched his mouth as it formed the two words that snuffed out the lives of her parents and her brother, and suddenly she picked up the pace, chanting faster and faster.. As the green light raced towards her, she shouted the last word while slamming her right hand down onto a knife that she had snuck into her pocket before she left the castle.

"Protego ad exercitum malum!" The curse slammed into her and she let out a scream as she felt her soul be ripped away from her body piece by piece. It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad-why did it hurt so much-Another scream ripped from her throat, and one ripped from Voldemort as well as a white light engulfed the clearing. She forced herself to her knees not knowing when she ended up on the ground in the first place, screaming louder and louder, tears streaming down her face from the pure agony and suddenly it stopped. She dropped back onto her back, and she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair suddenly breaking away from the ranks and coming towards her. Distantly she heard Hagrid's screaming, and she turned her head slightly to get a better look of the person running towards her.

"Draco." She whispered softly, her hand reaching out for him as a million memories assaulted her brain.

* * *

*" _My father will hear about this." He felt her silent laughter bubbling up and he sighed as she starting laughing aloud. When she stopped he muttered a soft apology, one of which she batted away without a moment's thought._

" _You have a big head and I popped it, it's okay to be mad at me. We both know I would trounce you in a real duel anyway."_

" _You would not!"_

" _Would to!" He glared at her and shrugged her head off of his shoulder, swatting her hand as she plucked his forehead. He gave her a sharp glare and pouted, causing her to pat his hair softly._ _ *****_

* * *

 _*"Draco?" She pulled away from the bruising kiss, looking slightly confused. His irritated sarcastic voice came back to her a moment later._

" _No, it's your other boyfriend."_

" _George I can't believe you came back to see me!" She teased and laughed as Draco suddenly froze in place. She could practically feel the ice in his glare, and she slipped out of his grasp and rolled off the four poster bed, making a run for the door and knocking her silk green sheets off the bed as she did so. His arms snagged around her waist and swung her back around, tossing her onto the bed. She laughed as he pinned her arms back and leaned over her growling._

" _Oh you're going to bloody pay for that."_

" _Oh am I, Mister Malfoy? Show me how." She ran her fingers lightly across his collarbone, watching his grey eyes darken and she smirked, and just as he began to lean down a knock shook her door._ _ *****_

* * *

 _*"Draco what are you doing? Draco what the bloody hell are you doing?! Draco!" His hand shook slightly when he realized she didn't even have her wand on her. Xanthe didn't go anywhere without her wand, and he felt the guilt of his betrayal stab through him. She trusted him, and he was now breaking that trust. But now wasn't the time to worry about it. He swallowed softly as she she began to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her. Grabbing her by her arm he yanked her forward and kissed her softly one more time, and when he let her go he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Fear reflected from them, and it was at that moment he began to hate himself._

" _I'm sorry." He whispered again hoarsely, and his wand hand began to dip but then he remembered the image of her broken body with the blood red hair spread around her like a halo and his resolve stopped wavering as he raised his wand and spoke the spell._

* * *

The memories stopped after a moment, and her eyes started to close as she continued reaching. She almost touched him, but then a burst of green engulfed her vision and her hand dropped to the mossy ground, her eyes staring forward without seeing.


End file.
